My One My Only My Lily
by FishAndMenCanLiveTogether
Summary: Lily is starting year 6 at Hogwarts. It is her first time and she is very excited. But through out the story she has to choose between her heart and her head. Who will she choose?


_Hello! This is my first Marauders fic. It going to suck! Believe me! Well please R&R. Constructive criticism please. I would also like to advertise for a beta. Just to check everything and tell me what to change. If you are interested, leave your email with a review and I will get back to you. _

_**Plot: **Lily is starting year 6 at Hogwarts. It is her first time and she is very excited. But through out the story she has to choose between her heart and her head. Who will she choose?_

_**Pairings: **L/LM L/J LM/N L/S (a little) maybe L/R

* * *

_

**Look what we have here.**

I had arrived early for some reason. I just needed to escape the torment of my sister Petunia. All holiday I had heard rude remarks about me being "Not normal". Don't get me wrong; we love each other dearly. But we were both jealous of each other. Petunia, because I was the youngest and had a power she couldn't imagine. And me, because Petunia was normal. We both found it hard to show our affection towards one another after I was accepted into Hogwarts. We both longed to have the relationship we once had. The closest we got was the hug I received from Petunia as I went through the barrier that day. (I do waffle on a bit. Back to the story.)

It was my first year here at Hogwarts. Technically I should have started 4 years ago, but my father refused to accept that I was like my mother. He was still grieving from her death. It was actually Petunia that persuaded our father to let me go. I never found out the reason for that. Anyway, I sat on my suitcase reading for a while. Two boys crashing through the barrier interrupted the silence. They both looked about the same age as me. But I decided to ignore them.

Their footsteps were heading towards me, yet I still chose to ignore them. They stopped a couple of meters away from me.

"Erm… Excuse me? Are you new here?" For the first time, I looked up and was met by two electric blue eyes.

"Yes. I am Lily Evans," The boy smiled. He had blonde hair to his ears and it went with his eyes perfectly. He was tall and very well built.

"I am Lucius Malfoy," He smiled and I just melted. "This is Severus Snape." He said gesturing to the boy next to him. The boy had greasy black hair and dark brown eyes. "He's not as good-looking as Lucius but he isn't that bad" I thought.

"May we sit with you? We don't want you to get lonely now do we?" He smirked and he and Severus sat on their suitcases next to me.

"Oh look what we have here. Malfoy and Snape." We turned to find 4 boys. 3 with their wands aimed at Snape and Malfoy, the other just standing behind them.

"Let me introduce you to the Moaning Marauders: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew," He spat out. I first looked at Peter. He was short and not exactly fat just… podgy. He had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He reminded me of Petunia's boyfriend Vernon. The next boy Remus. He had combed-back brown hair, brown eyes and a neat and tidy appearance which made him look like a man from the 50's. He defiantly wasn't bad looking. James and Sirius both had messy black hair and brown eyes. I thought they were brothers at first. The difference between Sirius and James (except from the glasses) was that James seemed more predictable than Sirius. I worked this out later in the story.

"And who is this pretty thing," Sirius asked looking me up and down.

"1: Hello I am up here and 2: Lily Evans," I smiled and Sirius laughed.

"Pretty and sarcastic. Just my type" He whispered. I heard this and was about to kick off when the train arrived.

"May we have the pleasure of you joining us in our carriage?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry she is sitting with us Black!" Malfoy spat.

"Who said I was! I would love to Sirius," And with that I walked off leaving a stunned Malfoy on the plat form.

* * *

As I sat in the carriage with the boys, I couldn't help but feel guilty for just leaving Lucius and Snape on the platform. I hate feeling guilty. So I decided to find them and apologise.

"I am just gonna go for a walk. My legs feel a bit weird." As I stood up James did to.

"I'll come with you if you like. Just in case you get lost," At this Remus, Sirius and Peter burst into laughter. James glared at them evilly.

"No. It's fine. I just want to be by myself for 5 minutes. OK?" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the silent apartment.

I had gone past 6 compartments till I found Lucius. He was sitting on his own looking out the window. I tapped on the door and walked in. He turned and faced me.

"What do you want you filthy little Mudblood! Where are your idiotic boyfriends? Gone and left them too?" He used the same tone that he had used on the platform.

"Look, I have just come here to apologise to you. I didn't mean to humiliate you. It's just; I don't like having someone talk for me. I understand if you don't take my apology." (God how sad am I!) With that I began to walk out.

"Lily!" I turned back to see him standing. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm so…sorry." I smiled. I bet he had said sorry before in his life. "Would you like to sit down?" he asked gesturing to the seat opposite him.

"I can't. Sorry. I need to get back." I said with disappointment.

"To Pothead and his gangbang. Well maybe some other time?" I smiled and nodded and with that I left.


End file.
